The present invention generally relates to devices and methods to treat an eye of a patient, and more specifically to intraocular implants that provide extended release of a therapeutic agent to an eye in which the implant is placed, and to methods of making and using such implants, for example, to treat or reduce one or more symptoms of an ocular condition.
Delivery of drugs to the retina, vitreous and uveal tract is typically achieved by high systemic dosing, intra-ocular injections or other heroic measures. Penetration of systemically administered drugs into the retina is severely restricted by the blood-retinal barriers (BRB) for most compounds. Although intraocular injection, such as intravitreal injections, resolves some constraints posed by the BRB and significantly reduces the risk of systemic toxicity, intraocular injection techniques may result in retinal detachment, physical damage to the lens, exogenous endophthalmitis, and also may result in high pulsed concentrations of drug at the lens and other intraocular tissues.
Compounds are eliminated from the vitreous by diffusion to the retro-zonular space with clearance via the aqueous humor or by trans-retinal elimination. Most compounds utilize the former pathway while lipophilic compounds and those with trans-retinal transport mechanisms will utilize the latter. Unfortunately, compounds that are eliminated across the retina have extremely short half-lives. Hence, for these compounds it is difficult to maintain therapeutic concentrations by direct intraocular injection, and therefore, frequent injection is often required.
Additionally, the rapid elimination of retinally cleared compounds makes formulation of controlled delivery systems challenging. For example, tyrosine kinase inhibitors (TKIs) may possess extremely short intraocular half-lives, and thus, may pose a challenge to the formulation of controlled delivery systems. The inventors are unaware of any small molecule TKIs given by intraocular administration, let alone, intraocular implants containing TKIs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,081 discloses ocular implant devices made from polyvinyl alcohol and used for the delivery of a therapeutic agent to an eye in a controlled and sustained manner. The implants may be placed subconjunctivally or intravitreally in an eye.
Biocompatible implants for placement in the eye have also been disclosed in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,210; 4,853,224; 4,997,652; 5,164,188; 5,443,505; 5,501,856; 5,766,242; 5,824,072; 5,869,079; 6,074,661; 6,331,313; 6,369,116; and 6,699,493.
It would be advantageous to provide eye implantable drug delivery systems, such as intraocular implants, and methods of using such systems, that are capable of releasing a therapeutic agent at a sustained or controlled rate for extended periods of time and in amounts with few or no negative side effects.